batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nothing to Fear/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Nothing to Fear" from season one, which aired on September 15, 1992. It is divided into major dialogue sections for better comprehension. AT THE UNIVERSITY CHARITY * Gentleman: It's a tragedy what's been happening to the university. * Ladie #1: Robberies, vandalism?! * Gentleman: Where will it end? DR. LONG LISTENS AND PICKS UP HIS SUITCASE * Summer Gleeson: Dr. Long? -- Dr. Long; I'm Summer Gleeson from the Gotham Insider. Can I ask you a few questions about the recent robberies? * Dr. Long: Alright, but I'm in a hurry. * Summer: Dr. Long; do you have any idea why someone would want to destroy the university? * Dr. Long: No, but one more disaster and students would be afraid to set foot on this campus. BOTH GET IN THE ELEVATOR AND BRUCE FOLLOWS THEM * Bruce Wayne: Hello Summer. * Summer: Bruce! What a pleasant surprise. -- Dr. Long, have you met Bruce Wayne? * Dr. Long: (Bruce extends his hand, but Long refuses) Your father and I attended university together. He had big plans for you. * Bruce: Well, I guess he'd be pleased. Wayne Industries is more prosperous than ever. * Dr. Long: Pleased? When your father was alive, Wayne was a name that commanded great respect. Now all Wayne stands for is a self-centered, jet-setting playboy. It's lucky your father didn't live to see what you've done to his good name. He'd have died of shame. (Long leaves the elevator) * Summer: Uh--wait, Dr. Long, I haven't finished the interview! (addresses Bruce) He's probably venting his anger over what's happening to the university. ---- SCARECROW STRIKES AT THE UNIVERSITY'S BANK * Security Guard: (chuckles while reading a comic book) THE CEILING IS BOMBED, A STAIR IS DROPPED DOWN AND SCARECROW DESCENDS * Security Guard: (Pulls out his gun) Hold it right there! SCARECROW USES FEAR GAS AGAINST HIM * Security Guard: Hey, what are you?--stop!--what the...?--No...No Spiders! Get them off of me! NO! AAUUGGGHH! * Anthony: Uh, what did you do to him, boss? * Scarecrow: I merely helped him visualize his innermost terror, which is obviously arachnophobia. * Nigel: Awacka-what? * Scarecrow: Arachnophobia. Fear of spiders, you dimwitted dropout! Now to the vault! (bombs the vault open) Nigel, you'll stand guard here. * Nigel: I'm ready for anything! SCARECROW WALKS INSIDE THE VAULT WITH ANTHONY * Anthony: (Picks up some money) Come to papa! * Scarecrow: Take what you can, then burn the rest. * Anthony: Burn it boss? * Scarecrow: This isn't about money...it's about revenge! * Nigel: (from outside the vault) Help! Boss! It's the Batman! He's got m.... * Scarecrow: (talking to Anthony) Climb up there and wait for my signal. * Anthony: Sure take, boss. SCARECROW USES FEAR GAS AGAINST BATMAN * Scarecrow: Welcome, Batman!--Oh...a gas mask...perhaps you are as resourceful as they say. * Batman: Who are you? * Scarecrow: I am fear incarnate. I am the terror of Gotham. I am the Scarecrow! * Batman: Give it up. There's no way out. * Scarecrow: Except through you! (signals Anthony and the thug drops on Batman starting a fight. Scarecrow doses Batman with fear gas) Fight all you want, Batman; but you must succumb to the fear! What hidden terror keeps the Batman awake at night? -- Come on you creeps, my work is done! THE VAULT IS ON FIRE AND BATMAN HALLUCINATES WITH HIS FATHER, THOMAS WAYNE * Thomas Wayne Hallucination: Bruce. * Batman: What?...Can't be... * Thomas: Bruce. Bruce, you have failed me. * Batman: Father? * Thomas: You have disgraced the family name. ---- CONFRONTATION WITH BULLOCK * Batman: (The hallucination disappears) Wait! THE POLICE ENTER THE CRIME SCENE * Officer #1: Batman? What happened? * Batman: Scarecrow... * Officer #2: Scarecrow!? Whaddaya mean? * Security Guard: He's right...(coughs)...it was some guy dressed like a scarecrow. He tried to torch the bank, but Batman stopped him. * Harvey Bullock: Alright then, where is this Scarecrow? * Security Guard: Well, he...got away! * Bullock: (Rounding on Batman) Oh, you mean the commissioner's pet bat here let him get away. (Pointing to the shred of the Scarecrow's mask) What do you got there, vigilante? Looks like police evidence! Give it up, now! (He pushes Batman. Batman pushes Bullock back.) Uuh, looks like I'm gonna have ta take it from ya. * Commissioner Gordon: Bullock! What the blazes is going on here? * Bullock: Blaze is right, Commissioner. It's attempted arson. Zorro here is withholding evide-- (turns around and sees that Batman is gone) Where the... * Gordon: You were saying? * Bullock: (throwing his hat to the ground) Ahh... Never mind! ---- SCARECROW'S BACKGROUND STORY AT HIS HIDEOUT * Summer: (On TV) Tonight's arson attempt by someone calling himself the Scarecrow was thwarted by Batman. * Scarecrow: It seems I have underestimated the Batman; but at least the University is finished. * Anthony: Gee, boss, I never liked school, but, uh, how come you hate the university so much? * Scarecrow: They tried to destroy me! * Nigel: You mean they kicked you out 'cause you weren't smart enough? * Scarecrow: (grabbing Nigel's broken nose) No, you simpleton! * Nigel: Ow! * Scarecrow: I taught there! I was a professor of psychology, specializing in phobias. Inducing terror has always intrigued me. Even as a boy, I loved to frighten things. People, animals, it was all the same. I became obsessed with fear's crippling power. Later, when I became their leading professor of subliminal psychology at the university, I began performing experiments on fear and its subsequent effects. Dr. Long thought I went too far. He called me a lunatic. So now, they will learn the true nature of horror! * Anthony: Wow, he's a real professor. ---- BRUCE AFFECTED BY FEAR GAS IN THE BATCAVE * TV Announcer: You'll feel like a million dollars! * Batcomputer: Exhibit A. Scarecrow mask. Will analyze and crossreference. BRUCE REMEMBERS * Thomas' Hallucination Voice: You failed me, son. * Summer: (On TV) This is Summer Gleeson, back live at the Gotham Estate University. The campus' bank was the target of a robbery and a malicious arson attempt by the so called Scarecrow. Though the Batman did thwart the arson, he failed to catch the perpetrators. (Bruce starts hallucinating again) Failed to catch the perpetrators! Failed! Failed! Failed! * Alfred Pennyworth: (Turns off the TV) Imagine that, sir. * Bruce: Huh? What? * Alfred: Someone dressed up in a frightening costume running around scaring people. What will they think of next? * Bruce: The question is, why would Scarecrow want to destroy the University? * Alfred: Perhaps he flunked Phis. Ed. Are you alright, sir? * Bruce: The Scarecrow drugged me with some kind of fear toxin. I never know when it's going to hit me. I'm having horrible visions, of my father. He says I'm shaming the family name. * Alfred: That's rubbish! I know your father would be proud of you, because, I'm so proud of you. Now come on, it's time for chicken soup and a good night's sleep. * Bruce: Alfred? * Alfred: Yes? * Bruce: Thanks. ---- AT THE CHARITY EVENT IN THE GOTHAM MUSEUM * Gentleman #1: Hey, what's that? (green gas starts coming from the ventilation ducts and the crowd starts panicking) SCARECROW AND HIS THUGS APPROACH DR. LONG * Scarecrow: Thank you, Dr. Long. I'll take that. (Takes the suitcase with the money from the charity) * Dr. Long: Over my dead body! * Scarecrow: If you insist! (Sprays fear gas on Dr. Long) * Dr. Long: ugh....what...what's happening? (Starts looking as his hands transforms into skeleton hands) AAHH! NO! HELP! (Faints) * Scarecrow: (Laughs) Bring him! His torture has just begun. BATMAN APPEARS AMONG THE SCARED CROWD AND PREVENTS SCARECROW FROM GETTING AWAY * Scarecrow: Batman! I am surprised! I thought you'd be in home enjoying my time release fear toxin. Ha ha ha ha. (the crowd is scared of Batman) Welcome to everyone's worst fear! Isn't that invigorating!? * Lady #2: It's a giant bat! (hits Batman with her purse and all the crowd attacks him) * Scarecrow: Marvelous. Simply marvelous! ---- SCARECROW'S ESCAPE ON THE ZEPPELIN * Scarecrow: Ha ha ha! My revenge is complete! The university is in the grip of fear, and Batman has been annihilated. * Nigel: Huh? * Scarecrow: Annihilated! Destroyed! Dead! * Anthony: Then who's that? ANTHONY POINTS OUT WINDOW TO BATMAN CLIMBING THE GAS TUBING * Scarecrow: I don't believe it! Anthony, take care of him! * Anthony: Who? Me?...Uh...but boss... * Scarecrow: Do it! ANTHONY GOES OUT OF THE ZEPPELIN AND CONFRONTS BATMAN * Anthony: End of the line! (Batman throws a Batarang) Ugh! (They start fighting and some bullets reach the main controls) * Nigel: Lookout! (A fire starts) * Scarecrow: Do something! * Nigel: Me? You're the genius!--Oh no, look! (points to the incoming building in front of them) THE ZEPPELIN CRASHES. BATMAN AND ANTHONY FALL DOWN BUT BATMAN MANAGES TO HANG FROM THE ZEPELLIN'S MAST BONDAGE HARNESS * Nigel: (Scarecrow points at Batman out the window) What are we gonna do professor? * Scarecrow: I believe we can leave it to my fear toxin. BATMAN STARTS HALLUCINATING AGAIN * Thomas Hallucination: Bruce! * Batman: No, not now! * Thomas (vision): You are a disgrace! * Batman: No! No! You are not my father! I am not a disgrace! -- I am vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman! THE VISION DISAPPEARS AND BATMAN SWINGS HIS WAY INTO THE MAIN CABIN * Scarecrow: No! -- Stop him! * Nigel: (Starts fighting Batman and is dosed with fear toxin) No! No more prison walls! They're closing in on me! No...No! NOOOO! (jumps out of the cabin into a tree below) * Batman: It's over, Scarecrow. * Scarecrow: Only for you and the doctor, Batman! (jumps into glider and flies away laughing) BATMAN RESCUES DR. LONG AND TAKES HIM OUT OF THE BURNING ZEPPELIN * Dr. Long: What's going on? * Batman: Just hold on! * Dr. Long: How...? BATMAN AND LONG LAND SAFELY AND BATMAN SUMMONS THE BATMOBILE ---- BATMAN DISCOVERS CRANE AND THE FINAL CONFRONTATION BATMAN RIDES ON THE BATMOBILE * Batcomputer: Exhibit A. Scarecrow Mask. Analysis complete. Substance is manufactured by 5 corporations in Gotham City. Axis Engineering, Bio Laboratories, Crane Chemicals, Macurity Manufacturing, Star Labs. * Batman: Computer, crossreference former employees of Gotham Estate University with the chemical labs. * Batcomputer: Searching. Found. One. Jonathan Crane; owner operator of Crane Chemicals. * Batman: Background on Crane. * Batcomputer: Searching. Former professor of psychology. Specialty: Fear and phobias. * Batman: Bingo. BATMAN DRIVES TO CRANE CHEMICALS * Scarecrow: It's not fair! Revenge was withing my grasp... I was so close! (takes off his mask and notices a gas leak. He is infected by the fear gas and the lights turn off) What's going on? Who's there? (Starts hallucinating with a giant bat) AAHHH! No! Please! (Stumbles into Batman) No! Stop! Leave me alone! * Batman: What's the matter Scarecrow? Can't handle your own medicine? * Crane: Uh...uh...Batman! No! No! No! Stay Away! (Sees Batman as a giant demon) S-Stay away! NO! NO! * Batman: (Takes Crane from the floor) Oh, yes! MOMENTS LATER AT THE GCPD HEADQUARTERS * Bullock: Look at the facts, Commissioner! Batman is withholding evidence! Even helped the Scarecrow guy escape! I bet my badge he and Scarecrow are cahoots! * Gordon: Your badge, eh? (points at the fan in his office) * Bullock: (notices Scarecrow hanging from it with a note left by Batman) UH!? * Gordon: Now, about that badge... Category:Episode Dialogues